Noches en la Toscana
by SaraMasen
Summary: Alec, después de vivir tantos años de soledad, por fin ha encontrado a esa persona especial... ¿pero que pasa cuando Jane se entere? ¿le dirá a Aro que Alec se enamoró de una humana? por el momento será T
1. Chapter 1

**Perdón si creyeron que este era nuevo cap… no lo és, es solo q ahora estoy subiendo nuevamente el cap 1 y 2 con la debida corrección de mi grandiosa betta Isis Janet. Nos leemos abajo :D**

**Disclaimer: **Todo los personajes le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.

**Noches en la Toscana**

**Primera Noche**

**Alec POV**

Normalmente, una vez a la semana, salgo de Volterra a alimentarme, pues dentro de las murallas de la ciudad esta prohibido cazar humanos, esto es para evitar despertar sospechas, así que me subí en uno de los coches de la guardia y comencé a conducir.

La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo cuando finalmente detuve el auto y me bajé a comenzar mi búsqueda de una víctima desafortunada que me sirviera para calmar mi sed; no es que fuera insoportable, pero no por ello dejaba de ser molesta, así que comencé a caminar por entre las campiñas cuando capté un delicioso y dulce aroma; un humano sin lugar a dudas.

Comencé a correr esquivando los arbustos de uvas, me detuve justo antes de entrar a un claro, el lugar en el que el aroma se hacía más fuerte. La luz de la luna me mostraba la figura de una mujer joven, sin duda para los estándares humanos debía de ser muy bella, pero yo solo la veía como mi alimento.

Un extraño pero hermoso sonido comenzó a salir por entre sus labios; estaba cantando una hermosa melodía que nunca había escuchado. Me quedé embelesado mirándola cuando comenzó a bailar al ritmo de esa mágica música. Su cabello, negro como la noche, caía suelto a su espalda y se agitaba con la brisa nocturna. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y mecía sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

- Cecilia, entra ya, esta tarde - se escuchó la voz de una mujer a lo lejos y la muchacha abrió los ojos dejando entrever un color azul zafiro que hizo que mi corazón, el cual pensaba marchito, diera un vuelvo, como ya no ocurría desde hacía muchos años, tantos que ya había perdido la cuenta.

- ¡Voy _nonna_! - unos segundos después, había desaparecido por entre los arbustos del viñedo dejándome solo en la oscuridad.

Mi sed había desaparecido tan rápido como ella se fue, ya no tenía ganas de cazar, ahora solo tenía un anhelo: volverla a ver y escucharla cantar. Permanecí parado por un rato pensando en lo que había visto, en la hermosa muchacha que me había embobado, pero luego decidí que quería conocerla; saber quien era en realidad, así que seguí su rastro hasta una sencilla casita que se alzaba al final del viñedo.

Toda la casa estaba decorada con flores de todos los tamaños y formas, pero ninguna podía superar su olor, tan dulce que se me hacía agua la boca, pero estaba seguro de una cosa; no podría hacerle daño a esa hermosa criatura.

Me asomé por una de las ventanas que se encontraban iluminadas por la tenue luz de las velas y la vi. Estaba sentada encima de una pequeña cama sosteniendo entre sus dedos un libro, en el cual al parecer, estaba muy concentrada, pues ni si quiera se percató cuando la mujer que la había llamado, entró a la habitación.

- ¿Qué tanto hacías haya atrás? Sabes que es peligroso.

- Lo siento abuela, yo solo quería ver si no había ningún animal rondando los viñedos, sabes que es lo único que tenemos y debemos cuidarlo.

- Querrás decir que debo cuidarlo, no es tu responsabilidad, yo estoy a tu cargo.

- _Nonna, _solo faltan unos meses para que sea una adulta.

- Pues por lo mientras tu estás bajo mi cargo.

- De acuerdo _nonna -_ dijo colocando el libro sobre la mesita que se encontraba junto a la cama.

- Descansa Cecilia.

- Hasta mañana _nonna_ - dijo apagando la vela con un soplido dejando la habitación en penumbras, y finalmente un silencio apacible inundó la pequeña casita cuando la mujer se durmió también. Cuando me cercioré que estaba completamente dormida, abrí la ventana y me colé a su habitación, en verdad parecía un ángel dormida.

Sus rojos labios estaban entreabiertos dejando escapar su delicioso aliento; un impulso completamente ajeno a mí, me hizo acercarme cada vez más hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro admirándola. Me arrodillé a su lado y con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, acerqué mis labios hasta rosar delicadamente los suyos.

Su piel era tan suave como la seda, pero por temor a que me descubriera, me alejé de ella y salí de la casa, pero no sin antes voltear a verla una vez más justo en el momento en que soltaba un suspiro y una bella sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

- ¿En donde estuviste toda la noche? - preguntó Jane enojada en cuanto entré por la puerta.

- Fui de cacería - dije con indiferencia. Por supuesto que no le iba a decir que no cacé nada y que en vez de eso besé a una humana mientras esta dormía.

- Sabes que estamos muy atareados pues ya se acerca el día de San Marcos y tenemos que tener todos los preparativos listos, y tú saliendo de cacería - mi pequeña hermana siempre intentando controlarlo todo.

- Siento que te moleste Jane, pero como no puedo cazar en la ciudad, tengo que buscar comida en otras partes, y eso toma algo de tiempo - di la conversación por terminada y me dirigí a mi habitación; cerré la puerta y me tumbé en la cama pensando en lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes hasta que llegó el amanecer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdón si creyeron que este era nuevo cap… no lo és, es solo q ahora estoy subiendo nuevamente el cap 1 y 2 con la debida corrección de mi grandiosa betta Isis Janet. Nos leemos abajo :D**

**Disclaimer: **Todo los personajes le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.

**Noches en la Toscana**

**Segunda Noche**

**Cecilia POV**

Había tenido un sueño muy extraño, pero claro, después de celebrar el Mabon, todo podía suceder. Esta celebración se realizaba durante el equinoccio de otoño, y era un momento muy importante pues el velo entre los mundos se volvía muy fino y por tanto, muchas verdades antiguas se develan a los mortales.

No me gustaba mentirle a mi _nonna, _pero ella no aceptaba nada que fuera pagana, aún a pesar de haberla tratado de convencer innumerables veces que eso era en lo que yo realmente creía, así que tenía que realizar mis celebraciones en secreto.

En mi sueño, había aparecido un muchacho muy apuesto; su tez era tan blanca como la nieve que cubría las montañas en invierno, y sus ojos tan rojos como la sangre, pero en ellos no veía odio, era otro sentimiento el que inundaba su mirada y la hacía brillar.

- Ceci ¿podrías ir a la ciudad a recoger el encargo que le hice al joyero?, tengo mucho trabajo aquí antes de la cosecha y no tengo tiempo para ir.

- Claro _nonna _- tomé mi bolso, me abrigué bien y salí por la puerta hacia el frío día.

Las nubes cubrían el cielo tapando el sol, y por si fuera poco, el viento soplaba furiosamente haciendo que mi cabello se enredara y me golpeara el rostro.

Caminé por un rato hasta la parada del transporte y ahí esperé unos minutos más hasta que pasara el autobús que me llevaría a la ciudad de Volterra, la más cercana de nuestra pequeña casa, y a pesar de ello, tardaba media hora el viaje de ida hasta ahí.

No habían muchas personas caminando por la calle, todas se habían refugiado en sus casas de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer del cielo, así que aceleré el paso para recoger mi pedido lo más rápido posible y poder regresar a la comodidad de mi hogar, y tal vez sentarme a beber un poco de té, cosa que no me caería nada mal.

Me cubrí de la lluvia en cada pórtico o arco que me topaba, y luego corría lo más rápido que podía sin resbalar con la lluvia para poder resguardarme bajo otro techo; así hasta llegar a la joyería.

- ¿Quién dice que dejó encargado el pedido? - preguntó el dueño de la joyería.

- Micaela Babacci - el hombre fue a la trastienda y regresó unos minutos después con una pequeña cajita entre manos.

- Ya está listo, pulido y restaurado - abrió la caja y sacó de ella un collar con un hermoso guardapelo con forma de corazón.

- Es hermoso - dije admirando la preciosa pieza de joyería que sostenía delicadamente entre sus dedos.

Con la pequeña caja perfectamente guardada en mi bolso, salí de la tienda nuevamente a la lluvia. Mi cabello escurría cuando me detuve bajo un puente a recobrar el aliento. Ahora había corrido más rápido pues la lluvia había aumentado en fuerza y cantidad.

Me di la vuelta al sentir una mirada clavada en mi espalda y cuál fue mi sorpresa al toparme con unos ojos rojos que me miraban profundamente, o al menos eso me pareció ver, pues un parpadeo después, ya no había nadie.

Eso en verdad había sido raro, seguramente la lluvia afectaba mi visión. Aún así, el hecho me pareció muy extraño, por lo que continué corriendo a pesar de la fuerte lluvia. Recordatorio: nunca volver a salir sin un paraguas, mucho menos si el cielo esta negro como boca de lobo.

Finalmente llegué a casa casi una hora después, empapada hasta los huesos. Dejé mí -ahora hecho sopa- abrigo en la percha de la entrada y caminé hacia la cocina, guiada por mi nariz y mi estómago que reclamaba por comida.

- ¿Qué tal te fue? ¿Pudiste recoger el paquete? - preguntó mi _nonna _cuando llegué a la cocina.

- Mojado, y si… aquí está - dije riendo y entregándole la pequeña caja.

- Gracias Ceci - la _lassagna _estaba deliciosa, y después de un día tan cansado, me fui a mi habitación a descansar, claro, después de darme un relajante y calientito baño, para evitar un resfriado.

Ni si quiera me di cuenta del momento en el que me quedé dormida, pero sin duda no fue mucho tiempo para que ello ocurriera.

Imágenes llenaron mi cerebro de colores, olores y sonidos. Como todos los sueños, al principio solamente era una masa deforme de colores brillantes y chillones, pero luego fue tomando forma.

A diferencia de mi sueño anterior en el que me encontraba en el viñedo, en este estaba corriendo por los pasillos de lo que parecía uno de esos castillos antiguos. No encontraba la salida, y me encontraba sola, hasta que alguien apareció delante de mí al doblar una esquina. Era él, el muchacho que había visto la noche anterior en mi sueño, y el que creí haber visto en la tarde.

- Ceci - mi nombre brotó de sus labios con una voz tan dulce y hermosa que no pude evitar acercarme más a él.

Igual que él, estiré mi mano tratando de rozarlo con mis dedos, pero cuando su piel fría entró en contacto con la mía, me desperté sobresaltada. Lo había sentido tan real, el frío había sido tan real…

No logré dormir tranquilamente el resto de la noche, pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía ver a un hermoso extraño de tez pálida observándome entre las sombras.

**Hola!**

**Pues solo quiero agradecer a Isis Janet por ser mi beta n_n**

**Y gracias a todas por sus RR**

**SaraMasen :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tercera Noche:**

Los días y las noches pasaron, y yo estaba cada vez más nerviosa. ¿Acaso algo malo ocurría con migo?

Desde que había celebrado el Mabon, había tenido el mismo sueño noche tras noche… bueno, no era el mismo sueño, todas las noches ocurría algo distinto en él, pero había algo que nunca cambiaba: el extraño muchacho de ojos rojos que me visitaba cada noche. Al principio me había parecido… curioso, no sé, tenía ganas de saber más de él, pero después solo quería huir. No es como si su presencia me disgustara, nada de eso, en realidad me sentía muy atraída hacía él, y eso era lo que me aterraba… se había instalado en mi pecho una necesidad de verlo cada noche, y me daba miedo. Por ello, tenía que escapar de él, porque si no lo hacía y él pronunciaba las palabras adecuadas, me quedaría a su lado por siempre.

Desperté con la respiración agitada por tanto correr en mi sueño, justo unos pocos minutos antes del amanecer. Permanecí sentada en la cama por un tiempo, respirando, hasta que mi pulso se normalizó y mi respiración dejo de parecer el jadeo de un perro de carreras.

Me lavé y cambié para comenzar con las tareas diarias que consistían en dejar la casa limpia y ayudar a mi _nonna_ con lo que necesitara.

Cuando llegué a la cocina me sorprendió descubrir que ella no se encontraba ahí… eso era raro en ella; normalmente se encontraría sentada en la silla más cercana a la ventana con una taza de té en la mano escuchando las noticias por el vetusto radio, esperando a conocer los acontecimientos más importantes del día; decía que a pesar de vivir en una casa alejada de todo necesitaba estar enterada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Estaba por salir de la cocina para dirigirme a su habitación cuando la vi por la ventana. Estaba entre los viñedos recogiendo las uvas y colocándolas en una enorme canasta que sostenía entre sus brazos. Salí corriendo a ver qué es lo que hacía… aún faltaba tiempo para comenzar la recolección, sin contar que los ayudantes no llegarían hasta dentro de unas semanas.

- _Nonna, _¿Qué haces? Aún no es tiempo para la recolección - dije cuando llegué a su lado.

- Tenemos que apresurarnos, mañana llegará una gran tormenta, y si no salvamos aunque sea un poco de la fruta, para la primavera no tendremos nada - dijo sin dejar de recolectar uvas en su gran canasto.

- Pero no podemos hacerlo solas, es demasiado, por favor _nonna, _ya deja eso - dije suplicándole; el doctor le dijo que no podía seguir haciendo tanto esfuerzo, ó terminaría por darle un infarto.

Sus ojos grises se fijaron en mi, interrumpiendo su tarea - Ceci, comprende por favor, a mi no me queda mucho de vida, y no me importa, yo ya he vivido bastante y tuve una vida muy feliz… tuve un esposo maravilloso, una hermosa hija y ahora una hermosa nieta de la cual soy responsable, y quiero dejarle algo, por muy poco que sea, para que pueda valerse por ella misma cuando yo no esté aquí; y si no intento salvar lo que tengo para dejarle, no podré irme en paz - las lágrimas no me permitían ver, habían nublado mi vista por completo.

- _Nonna, _no digas eso, tú tienes todavía mucha vida por delante, además, el dinero no es importante para mí, lo único que quiero es que te quedes con migo todo lo que sea posible - dije entre sollozos. Me era imposible pensar en que sería de mí sin mi abuela a mi lado.

- Yo también quiero permanecer a tu lado Ceci, pero creo que ya me han prestado suficiente vida y en cualquier momento pueden pedirme que rinda cuentas, y quiero dejarte algo, poco o mucho, pero algo. Así que quita ya esas lágrimas de cocodrilo y ayúdame con estas uvas, que si no lo haces, tendré que terminar el trabajo yo sola.

Sin duda mi _nonna_ es muy testaruda, y cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza, no hay quien la haga cambiar de parecer. Corrí a la bodega por una de las canastas, me amarré el pelo, y comencé a trabajar recolectando tantas uvas como pude.

Trabajamos todo el día, y he de decir que recolectamos más de lo que habría pensado, y solo paramos ocasionalmente a tomar agua y una sola vez a comer un poco de pan y queso. Pronto el sol se comenzó a poner detrás de las colinas, dando paso a la inminente oscuridad que amenazaba con cernirse sobre nuestras cabezas; sorprendentemente, eso no detuvo a mi _nonna_ a seguir con su trabajo de recolección de uvas.

Entró a la casa por unos minutos y cuando regresó, traía entre sus manos un puñado de velas y unos candelabros - "antiguamente se solía recolectar a la luz de la luna, esto le da un mejor sabor al vino" - dijo prendiendo las velas que iban alumbrando el viñedo con su luz mortecina.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos tomar un descanso? - pregunté limpiando un poco de sudor que se había instalado en mi frente.

- Mañana podremos descansar todo lo que queramos. Incluso podría jurarte que mañana voy a quedarme todo el día en la cama, y te haré traerme el desayuno a mi habitación - dijo riendo alegremente.

Unas horas más tarde, mi _nonna_ me dijo que fuera por las uvas que se encontraban detrás de la bodega, que ella se quedaría a recolectar las que faltaban del patio en donde nos encontrábamos.

Caminé por entre los arbustos que habíamos revisado en la mañana, todos sin uvas y llegué a la parte más alejada del viñedo; no es que fuera el más grande de la región, pero el producto que obteníamos dos veces al año, nos permitía vivir bien gracias al dulce vino que se elaboraba de nuestras uvas.

Deposité el candelabro en el suelo y me dispuse a continuar con mi tarea, pero pronto, comencé a sentirme ansiosa; la sensación de ser vigilada se apoderó de mi corazón. Escalofríos recorrieron mi columna y mi respiración comenzó a volverse irregular; necesitaba calmarme.

Dejé la canasta en el suelo junto a la vela y alcé mi rostro hacia el cielo esperando que la visión de la luna calmara mi nerviosismo, pero la luna no salió a tranquilizarme. Estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de nubarrones negros que anunciaban la tormenta. Si mis cálculos no fallaban, el aguacero se desataría al amanecer; no había mucho tiempo, tenía que terminar de recolectar lo más posible, no podía permitir que mi paranoia me retrasara más.

Tomé nuevamente la canasta y retomé mi labor. Comencé a cantar en un intento de alejar mi miedo, pero mi pecho se llenó de terror al escuchar el sonido de unas ramas quebrarse al ser pisadas. Mi voz se paró en seco y la canasta resbaló de mis dedos dejando que todo el contenido se esparciera por el suelo. Escudriñé la oscuridad en busca de algo sospechoso: un sonido o quizá una mirada, y fue cuando lo vi. Pellizqué mi brazo para comprobar si estaba dormida, pero el dolor que sentí fue real… esto no era una pesadilla.

Ahí estaba él, el muchacho de mis sueños, tan perfecto como siempre: su cabello castaño bailaba con la suave brisa que auguraba que algo mucho más destructivo venía en camino, sus angulosas facciones lucían perfectas bajo el brillo de las velas y sus ojos color borgoña estaban fijos en mi, fijando con su sola presencia mis piernas al suelo.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro, perdidos en los ojos que teníamos en frente, o por lo menos yo me perdí en su mirada. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas, quería saber quién era él, saber porqué estaba aquí, pero mi cerebro no parecía querer cooperar y mi boca permaneció cerrada como una bóveda de seguridad.

Con pasos vacilantes pero a la vez ágiles como un felino, se acercó hasta donde me encontraba. Cubrí mi rostro con las manos; tenía miedo. Miedo de que viera algo que no le gustara y saliera corriendo, tenía vergüenza. Sentí unas frías y marmóreas manos cubrir las mías con delicadeza, apartándolas de mi rostro. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con su rostro angelical a solo unos centímetros de mí. Me miraba profundamente.

- Por favor, no te escondas - su dulce y frío aliento chocó contra mi rostro dejándome más embobada de lo que ya estaba. Con mucho cuidado, colocó su mano en mi mejilla, como si temiera que fuera a romperme con un simple soplido y acarició mi rostro. Cerré los ojos ante la sensación que esto provocaba en mi; creo que un circo de mariposas escogió este preciso momento para hacer sus actos de malabarismo en mi estómago - eres tan hermosa Cecilia - no me dio tiempo si quiera de abrir mis ojos ante la sorpresa de que conociera mi nombre… bueno, no es como si no lo hubiera oído pronunciarlo con anterioridad, pero antes había sido solo un sueño, ¿no?

Sentí sus fríos y dulces labios sobre los míos solo por un segundo para luego desaparecer. Me quedé en medio del viñedo tan sola como lo había estado antes, solo que en estos momentos estaba más confundida y aturdida que si una manada de mamuts me hubiera arroyado.

**Holaaa!**

**Les pido una disculpa por la enorme tardanza… pero no había tenido tiempo de nada, la escuela ocupó todo mi tiempo, sin mencionar que mi inspiración al parecer naufragó en una isla lejana y tardé un tiempecín en encontrarla, pero bueno, aquí regreso con este capitulo… espero sigan leyendo, y si no, las comprendo…**

**Les agradezco mucho a todas las q dejaron RR el cap pasado, todos sus comentarios son muy valiosos n_n**

**Quiero dar un agradecimiento especial a mi betta Isis Janet :D les recomiendo mucho sus historias, son buenas en verdad.**

**Espero saber de ustedes, y ya saben que para eso solo necesitan darle click al botón d abajo y dejarme un review!**

**SaraMasen**


End file.
